Stories from the Maggieverse
Note: The title is merely a placeholder and is subsequent to change at any point in time. Stories from the Maggiverse is an Alternate Universe Fanfiction by your own Dyslexic Queen of the Geeks, Grimms. It surrounds the characters of Megan Diamonds and Todd Blanc-Charming, in which one major event in each of their lives is changed: Megan's parents have another child and Todd's parent's don't die. Table of Contents /Characters/ ' ''In which you all can avoid confusion as I introduce the characters in this AU, different ones you love, and new ones you probably won’t care too much about. '''/Timeline/ In which I will formally explain the events of this AU in a very systematic timeline, including future events. /Prologue: Into the Maggieverse/ In which Todd’s parents do not die and Megan gains an adorable little sister named Magnolia, who she later learns will be the death of her. /Chapter One: TBD/ In which Megan officially learns that Maggie is the death of her. /Chapter Two: A Middle School Couple That Lasted Longer Than 8th Period/ In which we meet Todd's secret, long term boyfriend named Elite. '/Chapter Three: TBA/' ''Synopsis coming soon! Plot The Maggieverse is more explained in this blog post Most things in the Maggieverse are the same in the current, normal EAH universe, besides a few small things. Megan has a younger sister. And Todd's parents don't die. After the death of her aunt, Francine, Megan's parents feel obligated by destiny to have a second child. In the normal universe, they try, but don't succeed. However, in this universe, they do, and Megan gains a younger sister named Magnolia "Maggie", the namesake of this universe. Todd's parents head to the annual previous Knights Get Together, and while the attack that killed them in this universe still happens, Valiant and Lydia make it out alive. They come back to their home and continue to raise their child as they normally would have. There is no real plot, no huge over arching stories. This is more of a series of connected one-shots taking this place in this AU. Most of the chapters feature a deviation from the canon timeline, while others focus on the affects of those deviations. Author's Note So one may ask, well, Grimms, why did you combine these two aus? Couldn't Megan having a younger sister and Todd's parents not dying be to separate things? What do they even have in common? Well lets take a trip to Maggieverse 2A, in which Magnolia still exist however Todd's parents still die. This really means nothing, the only real difference is Megan may see Todd as the reason she won't be dying during destiny but feels bad and all that jazz. Magnolia would simply be a minor family member, in the same vain that JJ cousins Westley and Auron, or Annabella's sisters Willabelle and Izabella. In a universe in which Todd's parents don't die but Meg doesn't have another sister, you have a change in character with Todd but generally, it's not very exciting. The whole dish about this AU is two major characters of mine, Todd and Meg, are (kind of drastically) different. Todd's the one who changes the least, so having him being the only one who changes is just kind of boring. Another thing. Despite being an AU, some characters introduced/mentioned are important to the future of the current EAH timeline, and this fanfic is used as sorta an outlet to introduce those characters so (if you read this, which I doubt you will), when you see said characters become important later on you won't say "What? Who are they?". Further Reading * Nine Years * Ren Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Alternate Universe Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction by GrimmsDePytheLover